


Found Out

by justdk



Series: Rovinsky Week 2018 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, PDA, Secret Relationship, k-i-s-s-i-n-g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: The real reason Aglionby had to write a PDA policy





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Rovinsky Week, Day 4: PDA (this could also double as secret relationship)
> 
> The idea for this was to rewrite Ronan and K’s first interaction in The Raven Boys, chapter 12 for the curious

“Lynch!” Ronan hears Kavinsky yelling his name from across the quad and his steps slow. He scans the parade of uniformed classmates, looking for dark hair and a cocky grin.

Gansey notices him lagging and turns around, a confused expression on his stupidly handsome face.

“LYNCH!” Kavinsky yells again. Ronan spots him standing by the fountain in the middle of the quad, Prokopenko loitering by his side.

“Why is Kavinsky shouting at you?” Gansey asks, his earlier expression morphing into a disapproving frown.

Ronan shrugs and starts walking towards the fountain, his pulse kicking up anxiously. It’s no secret to Gansey that he and Kavinsky are something like street racing rivals. What is a secret is how their fights and nights of partying evolved – _devolved_ Gansey would say – into something else.

And now Kavinsky has decided, like a cheap magician, to reveal those secrets in front of the entire school.

“K,” Ronan says, once he reaches the fountain, “what are you doing?”

Kavinsky’s shirt is untucked, his tie lopsided, his pants wrinkled. It’s almost like the two of them are in a private competition to see who can appear the most disheveled at any given moment. Ronan thinks he’s winning because a shaved scalp will always look more badass than a slick backed mop of hair. And his tattoos are better.

“It’s Monday,” Kavinsky says, as if that explains anything. “I need the will to live.”

Gansey’s come up behind them, hanging back like Proko. Ronan feels his presence like an itch on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, well join the fucking club,” Ronan replies. “What’d you need me for?”

The glint in Kavinsky’s eyes and his vicious smile have Ronan taking a step back because this is how K looks when they’re alone, when he’s up to something, and it usually ends with them in a desperate, aching, tangled heap.

“You know what I need.” Kavinsky moves towards him and Ronan feels caught: he can either accept what’s about to happen or fight—fleeing was never an option. The tension builds inside and he knows he’s scowling, giving Kavinsky his most ‘you wouldn’t fucking dare’ look but it’s having zero affect on K.

“Ronan?” Gansey asks. He sounds like the boy he is, the one who has nightmares about wasps and being alone.

Ronan doesn’t say a word, doesn’t go to him. Kavinsky’s smile conveys wicked _delight_ with this turn of events and it’s almost enough to break Ronan’s nerve but it’s too late, K’s right in front of him and it’s too late—

Kavinsky grabs the back of his neck, pulls him forward and Ronan freezes while Kavinsky kisses him in front of Gansey, in front of Proko, in front of every-fucking-body.

When Kavinsky pulls back he looks disappointed. “Really?” he whispers so no one can hear. “You gonna be a bitch and not kiss me back? I thought you didn’t give a fuck about what these assholes think.”

Ronan glares. “Fuck you, K,” he hisses. “This is shitty, even for you.” Without realizing it he’s shifted forward, into Kavinsky’s space. Kavinsky still has a hold of his neck, his other hand fisted in Ronan’s white Aglionby shirt.

“You came when I called,” Kavinsky reminds him, smirking.

And _oh_ _that’s the last straw_.

“ _Fine_ ,” Ronan growls. He takes Kavinsky’s face in his hands, leans down, and does his very best to devour him on the spot.

Kavinsky makes a soft noise, stiffening in surprise. But that’s only for a moment. He jumps right in, giving back as good as he gets, drawing Ronan in tighter until there’s no space between them and they’re all grasping hands, choked breaths, hungry mouths and hot tongues.

“Jesus.”

Ronan doesn’t care who says it. Kavinsky’s right, he _doesn’t_ give a fuck. His life has been run off the rails and if he can have this, he’ll take it. It doesn’t have to be a secret. It doesn’t matter if everyone knows.

“Ronan, for fu— Pete’s sake!” Declan’s voice booms across the lawn and Ronan has time to register it before his brother is breaking up him and Kavinsky. Behind him is Ronan’s English professor, Milo, looking flustered. Kavinsky stands by Ronan, his chest heaving, his lips swollen. Ronan feels a flutter of admiration.

“What are you doing?” Declan demands even though the answer is obvious. “You’re already on thin ice here, Ronan, and you want to go breaking the PDA policy?”

“Um, Mr. Lynch?” Milo interrupts. “I don’t believe there is a PDA policy at Aglionby.”

“Why the f— heck not?” Declan asks. Gansey also looks curious and Milo shrugs unhelpfully.

“Probably because it was written by some old straight white dudes,” Kavinsky answers, studying his chewed up fingernails. “They didn’t think their precious boys would be more inclined to fuck each other than the ‘fairer sex.’” He smacks Ronan’s ass and Ronan swats his hand away.

“Mr. Kavinsky!” Milo gasps like he’s never heard the _fuck_ word.

“Yes? Are you going to write us up, teach?” Kavinsky leans on Ronan, his smile as greasy as an oil slick. Ronan finds it alarmingly attractive.

Poor Milo looks confounded but eventually shakes his head. “Get to class,” he mutters, “or you’ll be late.”

“Yes, sir!” Kavinsky gives him a wink, blows Ronan an air kiss, and saunters off, Proko trailing behind him like a neglected puppy.

Ronan watches him go and finally feels his heart start to settle down. He rubs him mouth thoughtlessly and when he turns he sees Gansey staring and, at the edge of the quad, Henry and Adam staring. Henry has his phone out and already Ronan has a bad feeling about it. Declan is fuming but that’s nothing new. Ronan shoulders his messenger bag and brushes by Gansey.

“Coming to class, old man?” he calls over his shoulder.

Gansey startles but then follows him, shaking his head and muttering incoherently. Ronan thinks he hears him say ‘Glendower never had to put up with this.”

—–

The following week Headmaster Giles holds an emergency student assembly to review the brand new Aglionby PDA Policy. It becomes Kavinsky’s new favorite pastime to find all the ways he and Ronan can toe the line and to ferret out the best private corners for more intense hook ups. Ronan discovers that he is totally fine with all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
